Succession of Kings
There have been a great number of powerful rulers in the history of Riene and Anvar. Many, if not all, played a role in creating the events of EtC. The ten Keys are also named for past kings. Rienan Kings Raiden, the First King (deceased?) Among a group of eighteen individuals who were the first living Rienans, Raiden rose to power due to his refusal to accept bickering among his compatriots. He gave his people purpose by assigning them tasks and quickly recognized his future successor. Jophiel, the Successor (deceased?) Anointed by Raiden as the successor king, Jophiel's reign, like many another, is mostly undocumented. Krosenka, the Risen Known to have begun life as a simple farmer, Krosenka would become known as the first magician and quickly rose to power. Sandoril, the Conqueror (deceased?) Like Jophiel, Sandoril reign is mostly undocumented. Eodanil, the False Prophet Eodanil was believed to be a prophet who ruled his people with the fear the world was soon to end. He espoused that he was the only being with the power to save his people. It is unknown why he was believed or if he truly believed his own prophecy. Aldanis, the Pirate Lord Ruler of the seas, Aldanis was among the first sailors having overseen the construction of vessels capable of traversing the seas. He originally intended to explore but became competitive to the point it seemed he did not accept voyagers on his seas. Qualani, the Smith (deceased) A blacksmith under the rule of Sandoril, he was proven worthy of rule and granted a kingdom of his own. Lanjenis, the Centurion (deceased) A centurion in Sandoril's armies, Lanjenis was granted a commendation for his service which included a realm over which he would be sovereign. Thienis, the Beloved A wise and just ruler, Thienis' reign is mostly undocumented. Alparis, the Monkey King Boisterous and energetic with a simple sense of humor, the Monkey King's reign is mostly undocumented. Axledeus, the Arrogant Known as a giant as he was larger than men, his reign is mostly undocumented. Aquilar, the Cain A domineering autocrat who slew his brother to avoid sharing rule, his reign is mostly undocumented. Lucifer, the Insurgent He rebelled and overthrew Sandoril set on claiming all of his territory. Albion, the Slave A faithful servant to Aquilar, Lucifer, and then Drakheed, Albion was eventually granted the title and power of a king. Sjaread Sjaread's reign is undocumented. Silvanus, the Saint '(''deceased) So named for a singular act of mercy on the battlefield in which he spared the life of a rival clan's leader. '''Jeremia, the Usurper (deceased?) Son of Silvanus, he defied his father and his methods. He overthrew him, claiming the realm as his birthright. Believing he could rule through fear, his kingdom quickly fell to his enemies. In repentance, he went on to advise the brothers Arterio and Lancero, believing them to be the next destined kings. Krystianis, the Seraph of Swords Originally a harvester, Krystianis enlisted in the military after his home was destroyed by marauders. His moniker is of unknown origin. He gave to the poor, taught the ignorant, and came to defy the rule of King Jeremia. Zybil, the Mad King (deceased?) Zybil believed in and prophesied the arrival of a dark creature to the world. He claimed to be in communication with the Shadow and lost the faith of his people. Vok, the Magnificent (deceased?) Little is known of Vok's reign other than the power of his kingdom which though considerable, fell to the powers of Huxley Algis. The Dragon Brothers The brothers shared the reign of their kingdom, carefully advised by the self-proclaimed prophet, Jeremia. Little else is known regarding their reign. Drakheed, the Chosen The savior of the realm, Drakheed performed deeds that fulfilled a prophecy proving his right to rule. Orphane, the Magnanimous (deceased?) Similarly to Vok, little is known of Orphane's reign other than the power of his kingdom which was considerable despite later falling to the powers of Huxley Algis. Sornos, the Wanderer King (deceased?) A young orphan taken in and groomed to be an enforcer for Huxley Algis but would defy her and come to rule independently of her reign. Lance Empress Huxley, the Sorceress A sorceress with great power especially over illusion, Huxley Algis groomed a child to be her enforcer, the Dread Knight Sorik, who after aiding her in the conquest of lands ruled by Vok and Orphane, betrayed her and ruled temporarily in her stead. However, she returned and banished Sornos to join the other deposed kings. The Czernus The Czernus was a dark and mysterious ruler who requisitioned the manufacture of a horrible weapon created by grafting science-based sorcery onto an alien creature that crashed from space. Anvarian Kings King Abernathy of Solaris (deceased) Fabian Damascus Abernathy was the first king of Anvar ruling from the continent he named Solaris. He was killed in the war with Lunaria. He would have been succeeded by his sons but both had disappeared. Agnar the Tempest, King of Xelovia Agnar Randias was an associate of King Abernathy, father of his bride and therefore grandfather to Sebastian and Aeron. He agreed to lead an armada oversees to the west where he would become king of the continent of Xelovia, ruling over the native D'raka until his and Aeon's actions resulted in their near extinction. The insurrection that followed drove Agnar's son and new grandson back to Solaris. Dominic the Despot, King of Lunaria (deceased?) Appointed the realm ruler by King Abernathy, Dominic named the land Lunaria and would lead his people to war over the absence of light in his realm. During the war, a supernatural incident led to him being petrified. Diphas Claremont stopped Aeron Abernathy short of destroying Dominic in revenge for slaying Abernathy. King Epimetheus of Aetheria (deceased) Former ruler of Aetheria, for being hostile toward Effluvia, was assassinated by his own soldiers who were secretly Concordian loyalists. Diphas Claremont, the Divine First son of King Dominic, Diphas was a just ruler appointed after the war and beloved by his people. However, he quickly disappeared and was replaced by his young brother. Dalyn of Omicron, the Maleficent The younger son of King Dominic, he laid claim to the throne following the disappearance of his brother shortly after their father's death. Dalyn has had dealings with Voltaire and knows of the creature from Phantom Deep and its role in the war. He is also aware of a second creature appearing at Phantom Deep. King Zedekiah of Xelovia A man whose background is known only to the few remaining D'raka, Zedekiah is the current ruler of Xelovia overseeing the fair treatment of all of its citizens including the recent influx of cybernetically-enhanced people.